Unheard Cries
by pink54345
Summary: Fanfic about Serena and battle after the incident. NJBC there to help her through the difficult time.Warning rape.
1. Uneasiness

A/N: This is my first fanfic and a bit nervous about it. This contains the character Damien. Please Review and I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.

Serena didn't know how it had gotten to this point. Her life was spiraling and she didn't know how to handle it. Her problem had started after the incident. That horrific night had changed everything. It had made her feel worthless and unwanted. She shuddered at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_**She had plans to go the French Ambassador's Ball that night with her old boarding school friend Damien Boguard. Serena had gotten into the limo that night with Damien but immediately regretted that decision. She knew that something wasn't right and she felt it. The driver closed the door and they began to drive.**_

" _**Wow you look really beautiful tonight" as Damien said it he started to inch closer.**_

" _**Thanks you clean up well yourself" said Serena.**_

" _**Well not as well as you. You look really hot." **_

_**Damien moved his hand to her face and started to stroke her cheek. Serena had gotten really uncomfortable and protested. She pushed his hand away.**_

" _**Damien I have boyfriend and second even if I didn't I don't like you in that way."**_

" _**Serena I'm sorry. Look I just thought that we had something since we were friends at boarding school. I didn't mean to make feel uncomfortable."**_

" _**It's ok just don't try it again."**_

" _**Alright."**_

_**His words weren't genuine at all. In his head he knew he would have Serena Van Der Woodsen by the end of the night. As the their conversation ended the car came to a halt.**_

" _**Were here already?" questioned Serena.**_

" _**No. not yet. I have to run in my hotel room to grab something. It won't take long I promise. Come in with me."**_

" _**Alright. I have to freshen up anyways."**_

_**As Serena exited the limo and entered through the hotel doors she felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.**_

TBC.


	2. Unheard Cries

A/N: Warning adult content for sexual assault/language. Flashback in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

_**Flashback**_

_**Damien lead Serena upstairs into room 1908. Serena felt very uneasy and knew something was wrong but she didn't know what. Serena sat down as Damien went into his bedroom.**_

"_**Where's your bathroom" yelled Serena.**_

" _**Down the hall to left" responded Damien. . **_

"_**Thank you" **_

_**Serena walked down the hallway and entered the bathroom. She closed the door and took in the scene around her. The bathroom was beautiful and grand. There was lavish décor and plush towels. In the far corner there were two white bathrobes hanging on a hook. They looked soft and warm. One things she loved most about hotels was the bathrobes. Serena was snapped out of her train of thought by a knock on the door. It was Damien.**_

"_**Hey you ok in there"?**_

"_**Yea I'll be out in a second."**_

"_**Alright."**_

_**Serena exited the bathroom and went into the living room and sat down. She then heard Damien in the kitchen on the phone. It was loud and sounded very angry. **_

"_**That son of a bitch scammed me."**_

"_**I swear to God when I get my hands on him"**_

" _**Bullshit.'**_

"_**I don't give a shit!"**_

"_**Listen you tell him if he doesn't have my money in twenty-four hours he will regret it."**_

_**And with that he hung up the phone. He walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room where Serena was now standing. He looked furious and needed to be calmed down. Damien walked up to her and stared into her eyes. He had an apologetic look on his face. He knew Serena had overheard his conversation just before.**_

"_**I sorry you had to hear that. Its just that I'm so angry with this guy."**_

_**Serena nervously spoke. "It's ok. Understand what you mean. People make me angry at times but I try not to get so worked up about ," trying to calm him down.**_

"_**Thanks for understanding," he said slowly calming down.**_

"_**Do you want to sit and talk for a bit? You know, just until you calm down. I don't want you throwing a throwing a punch at a rude waiter," Serena said with a nervous laugh.**_

"_**Sure. It might be a good thing. Thank you Serena. You know you're a really great help, "laughed Damien.**_

" _**Always here to help a friend. Hey do want anything to drink to, you know, calm your nerves? It always helps me."**_

"_**Sure that be great. Just look in one the cupboards. There should be a bottle of Scotch. You can get something too if you like. Your always welcome."**_

"_**Oh no thanks but I'm fine."**_

_**As Serena got up to walk to the kitchen Damien's eyes looked up and down her body. The hunger set in his body and he wanted her. His mouth water just at the thought of having and taking her body. Serena had returned with his drink and she noticed a different look in his eyes. A look that hungry and possessive. Nonetheless creepy and it made her even more uneasiness. She handed him the glass of scotch and sat down on the couch again. His eyes skimmed over her body once more and he knew had to have her. He took a sip of the scotch brown liquid burning his throat and sat it down on the table.**_

" _**Thank you Serena. Anyways you really do look beautiful tonight."**_

_**As he made the remark he started to move closer to her. As he got closer, Serena slowly moved away the feeling of uneasiness engulfing her. Serena had no room left, for she had moved to the farthest end of the coach. Damien continued to moved closer. When he got as close as he could get he moved his hand to her leg and started to travel under her dress. Serena slapped his hand away.**_

" _**Stop it!" yelled Serena.**_

_**She then got up and started to run to the door really afraid. But he was faster. He caught her and threw her on the floor face down. Serena then screamed.**_

" _**Shut up you stupid bitch."**_

_**He then got up and grabbed her legs and pulled her to his room. She tried to kick and protest but he was stronger. He picked her up and threw her on his bed . While he went to lock his door Serena got up and tried to run he caught her and locked the door. He threw her on his bed again and climbed onto her. She tried to scream but her voice was muffled by his hand. She tried to fight him but her attempts at escaping him failed. He then ripped off her dress, her squirming under him. He ripped off her underwear and unbuckled his pants. She cried and screamed as he violated her. At that moment she wanted to die. She was helpless and vulnerable with no one to save her. Her cries going unheard.**_

_**After he had just assaulted he panicked and ran. He grabbed all his belongings and quickly exited the hotel. Serena just lay in there in pain and humiliation. She knew it was her chance to escape if he came back. She then got up and ran using all the strength she could muster. She grabbed her phone on the floor and ran to the nearest hotel room and banged on the door. A man and a woman came to the door and was shocked at the sight they saw.**_

"_**Please help me. please." she cried and pleaded.**_

_**The couple hurried her in and wrapped a blanket around her. They wrapped a towel around her and called the police.**_

_**TBC.**_

_**Please review. I love other's opinions.**_


End file.
